


Learning to Love

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Counseling, F/M, Love Confessions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Peter helps Egon realize his feelings for Janine and how to act on them.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Kudos: 9





	Learning to Love

(A/N: Once again, a story taking place shortly after the Lotsabucks incident. Sorry, for me, that’s what happened to get Egon and Janine together, based solely on RGB).

The guys had insisted that Janine take some time off - at least a few days - to recover from her ordeal with the Makeoveris Lotsabucks. She desperately needed the rest as well as some one on one time with Peter. He could see that Janine was harboring some emotional issues that needed to be dealt with. So did Egon. 

“Go home and get some rest. I’ll come over to your place in the morning around 11:00. Does that sound ok?” Peter asked. 

Janine simply nodded. 

Peter rested his hand on her shoulder. “It’s gonna be ok. We’ll just go over some things to help you feel better. Give you a chance to unload some of this emotional baggage. It’ll be a private session; I won’t tell the others what’s discussed, not even Spengs.”

“Thanks,” she replied with watery eyes. 

Peter gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Get some sleep.” He then turned and went back to Ecto. 

On the ride back to the firehouse, Egon was completely silent. Winston and Ray didn’t say a word. Finally, Peter broke the quietness. 

“Well, glad that worked out ok!”

“You ain’t kidding! For a while, I wasn’t sure which way it was gonna go!” Winston said cheerfully. 

Ray just nodded. 

Egon still said nothing; he just stared out the window. Peter thought about getting Egon to say something, but decided against it. They remained silent until they returned to the firehouse. 

Ray grabbed the trap, eager to get the demon that almost destroyed Janine into the containment unit. Winston took care of getting the packs unloaded and recharged. 

Peter grabbed Egon by the arm. “Come on, Big Guy! We need to have a little chat.”

Egon groaned but didn’t fight him. They went upstairs to the lab, Peter closing the door. Egon sat down on the couch while Peter took a seat on the stool by the work table. 

“What’s going on in your head? Why are you so quiet?” Peter asked, his tone soft but serious.

Egon stared down at his hands laying his lap, his fingers intertwined to keep his hands steady. “I’m trying to make sense of everything that I’m feeling right now.” His voice was soft and almost frustrated.

Peter scooted the stool closer so that he was sitting directly in front of Egon. “Tell me.”

“I’m quite irritated with myself.”

“Why?”

Egon’s head lifted to look Peter in the eyes, a look of anger reflecting his feelings. “Janine almost DIED tonight, PETER! And it was ALL MY FAULT!” He stood abruptly and walked over to the window, staring out across the city. 

Peter stood, too but stayed in the same spot. “Now you listen to me, Spengler! What happened tonight was not your fault! Janine was confused and vulnerable - easy pickings for that damned bitch! YOU were the one who SAVED HER!” Peter’s voice was stern but not angry. 

Egon still faced the window. “But what she’s gone through could have all been avoided if I had only been honest with her and myself!” His voice wasn’t as loud but still frustrated. 

“Spengs, you both had your reasons to not have been honest with each other before now. If you think about it, Janine’s never really said she loves you either? Sure, she’s openly flirted with you, but nothing to let you know she was serious, as far as I’ve seen. Give yourself a break here!”

Egon then turned to face Peter, tears of anger and frustration rolling down his cheeks. “I still blame myself, Peter! How could I have been such a fool for so long?!”

Peter’s heart broke seeing his best friend falling apart. This was a side of Egon that nobody has ever seen, except maybe his mother. He walked over to him, resting his hand on Egon’s shoulder. “If you need to blame someone, then blame your asshole of a father! I’m sorry but he should never have filled your head with all of that garbage about your career coming before everything, and never allowing yourself to feel or experience emotions! He was one of the biggest hypocrites I’ve ever seen! If that’s how he felt, then why the hell did he not only marry your mom but also get her pregnant?! You’re a brilliant scientist, Spengs; I mean that. But you’re also a healthy, red-blooded MAN. A man who DOES have feelings and needs! Look me in the eyes and tell me you’ve never fantasized about making love to Janine?”

Egon’s face blushed as he looked away. “I …. I can’t do that.”

“EXACTLY! Cause you’re CRAZY in love with her and I bet if you were given the chance, you’d jump her at first sight?!”

Egon smiled but still faced the window. “Honestly, that’s another emotion I don’t know how to process.”

Peter frowned. “You’ve had sex! You know how that feels?”

Egon turned back to look at Peter. “I did back in college. But that was simple hormones and lust. What I feel for Janine is much more than just lust. But I must admit, I feel like I’m going to explode if I don’t … take care of it.”

Peter gave him a friendly smack on the back. “Then what the hell are ya waiting for?! Go SHOW that woman you LOVE HER!”

Egon looked back at Peter, a look of gratitude on his face. “Thank you.”

“Hey, you don’t need MY permission! Just go!” Peter said as he happily waved Egon out. 

********************  
Janine had showered and changed into a pair of blue satin pajamas: a button up top with shorty shorts. She was headed back to the living room to make sure the door was locked and cut off the lights. 

Right as she approached the door, there was a light knock. She jumped slightly, a bit startled. “Hello?” she asked by the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw it was Egon. She quickly opened the door. “Egon! Are you ok? Come on in!”

As he entered the apartment, she closed the door. “Egon, you look kind of …. I don’t know …. upset?”

He smiled, feeling excited to share his realization with Janine. “I’m not upset, only excited.”

He took Janine’s hands in his and they sat down together on her living room couch. “I’ve had a good talk with Peter. I was feeling guilty for what happened with you and the Lotsabucks. I felt like it was my fault; your suffering was because of me. But Peter pointed out a few things that have helped me get passed that. I only hope you aren’t upset at me?”

Janine gasped. Oh no! I’ve never blamed you! I know I said a bunch of crap down at the docks, but that was just me being under that demon’s influence. I hope you can forgive me?”

Egon released her hand and his hand reached up to caress the side of her face. “There’s nothing to forgive.” He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. 

Janine instantly melted into his arms, returning the kiss passionately. Her hands rested on his waist as she felt his other hand cupping the other side of her face, deepening the kiss. 

Egon moves his lips to her neck. “I love you, Janine,” he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending chills up her spine. 

“I love you too,” she said, breathing heavily, digging her nails into his shirt. 

“And I don’t want to stop,” he whispered. 

“Then don’t,” she replied. 

Egon took that as his cue to completely unleash his manly urges. His hands moved down the front of Janine’s shirt, his fingers quickly unbuttoning it as he continued kissing her neck . He opened the shirt and looked at her luscious breasts. “Oh Janine,” he gasped. 

Janine smiled as she leaned back on the couch to lay down, using her hands to pull Egon to her by the waist of his pants. He hovered over her, planting soft kisses on her lips, chin and clavicle. Her eyes fluttered and closed as his lips found her breasts, gently suckling at first. 

She then felt a sharp sensation as Egon bit the nipple of one breast. “Ohh!” 

He looked at her to make sure she was ok. “I’m sorry. I just …. want you so badly.”

“Oh yes, please! Don’t stop! I like it!” She used one hand to push his head back down to her breasts. 

As he began giving attention to the other breast, one of Egon’s hands made its way down to the waistband of her shorts. With one tug, he pulled her shorts and panties down in the front. Janine lifted her hips so he could pull them off from the back. He finished completely removing them and spread her legs. 

He looked at Janine with love in his eyes right before he lowered his head between her legs. 

Janine pushed her head against the couch cushion, closing her eyes and getting lost in the sensation. “Ohhhhhh,” she moaned, grasping the edges of the couch. 

She was on the verge of climaxing when Janine raised up. “Egon! Please, you’ve gotta stop!” she pleaded. 

He looked up, concerned that he had done something wrong. “I’m sorry…. I just ….,”

Janine smiled. “Oh, I’m not upset! I just don’t wanna cum until you’re inside me. And I need you …. please …. now.”

Egon quickly removed his pants and boxers while Janine unfastened the buttons on his shirt, sliding the sleeves down. He wiggled out of the shirt and let it drop to the floor. 

Janine laid back down, pulling Egon by his hands down to her. He carefully guided his cock into her entrance. They both moaned in ecstasy at the sensation. Once inside of her, Egon proceeded to thrust hard and fast. 

“Oh, yes! Egon! Please, more!” Janine said, bucking her hips to match his rhythm. 

“You feel so good! Oh Janine!” Egon groaned. He began to thrust harder and faster, bending his head down and licking Janine’s neck. He got to the base of her neck and bit down, leaving a small mark. 

Janine mewled in delight, scratching her fingernails across his shoulders, leaving faint red streaks over his skin. She heard Egon hiss as he continued to lick and bite her neck and behind her ear. 

They were both beginning to sweat from their passionate lovemaking. It wasn’t long before they were both ready to climax. Janine’s back arched, her fingernails dug into Egon’s forearms as she leaned her head back and practically growled and moaned as her orgasm passed through her. 

Egon was holding back until she had her orgasm before releasing his. He came violently inside of Janine, whispering her name as he struggled to regain his breath. He pulled out slowly and laid down as best he could beside Janine. The couch wasn’t quite big enough to hold two people side by side. He pulled her close, hugging her against his chest, kissing her temple. “I hope that wasn’t too rough? I got a little carried away.”

Janine kissed his lips softly. “Not at all. I never thought you’d be into biting though.” She smiled.

“Normally, I’m not. But something was different with you. I’ve never truly loved anyone before. And I just couldn’t stand another moment without you. I wanted you so badly.”

Janine caressed the side of his face. “Egon, that’s called love.” She raised up and kissed him tenderly on the lips, lingering a bit while she ran her fingers through his blond hair. 

He smiled. “I can get used to this.” He kissed her back. “And I can be extremely slow as well, enjoying every member.”

“Mmmm, I can get used to that, too.” 

They held each other as they lay peacefully in each other’s arms.


End file.
